Watashi no Mizu to Sora
by Inita
Summary: Dedicated to: MonopolyMouse Loome. Blue Dragon Game. The date on the calender marks a day Kluke will never forget... The moment is shortlived, but Jiro will do what he can to help her through. Jiro/Kluke.


**A/N****: **_Okay, this is so overdue that it's not even funny -.- Right next to Kitty's, it's very overdue..._

_Anywho, Jiro/Kluke one shot based off the first game __**personalities although just a bit of AU/game... **__never mind :/_

_Universe is AU... sorta; it takes place after the first game and before Plus._

_Dedicated to __**MonopolyMouse: **__Loome, thank you for being such an amazing, caring, great friend :D I don't know how to thank you for reviewing and reading my fanfic ("Blaze in the Labyrinth") and I'm very touched by what you say in your PMs to me :) It means a lot and I'm going to be honest: I've never had anyone (besides Kitty, Jess, Yamadori, An, Gold, Crys, and a few others I don't know in real life) say that to me before and just hearing it puts me in high spirits; it makes my day. What I put about you on my profile basically sums up everything I have to say to you. So by all means, I hope you enjoy this fanfic :) (Oh, and sorry that I changed the title e.e)_

_...It's short D: IT'S SHORT! ! !_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon._

/

It had been just a few weeks since the Ancient's defeat as well as the biomechanical weapon; just a few weeks since the new world had came to; just a few weeks since Kluke's birthday... and it's been one too many a day for Jiro to handle her answer. But nonetheless, he was not going to push her to choose or give the answer he wanted to hear (or not want to hear for that matter) all for one, quite large, reason: He didn't want his feelings to get in the way of their friendship. The last thing he'd want to do is let these said feelings jeopardize their relationship. And if something were to happen, he'd never forgive himself whether the day was bright and/or whether the people around him were in a euphoric mood.

As time had gone by, basically a lot of people had changed albeit just slightly: Shu had matured just a bit, but not much; Zola was starting to rely on friends more and had shed some of that hard shell which covered her since betrayal; Marumaro... hadn't really changed much; Kluke was... He put a halt to his thoughts, averting his gaze to the setting sun. She hadn't really _changed_ save for the part that her 'teasing' was starting to fade away and she wasn't afraid to hide emotions as much. But on the other hand, she seemed so _distant_... in more ways than one, much to Jiro's dismay. It was bad enough she was out of his way for a 'love/like' relationship, but concerning the other part of the distance, he _hated _not knowing what to do when she was like _this_. Whenever he did get to ask, she would just put on that faux-smile and say two words: "I'm fine." And then walk away as if nothing happened or was bothering her.

Neo Jibral Castle wasn't exactly crowded on the inside, but it was basically where Jiro and the others resided ever since the whole 'saving the world' had ended. So as he turned and headed inside the large building, walking towards his quarters, he froze as soon as hand was laid upon the knob. He didn't know why, but there was just the need to check in on Kluke before getting comfortable for the night. So, abandoning his position at the door, Jiro changed course and went to her room, knocking twice. "Kluke? Are you there? It's me, Jiro..." The door slid open softly and so he took this as the chance to walk in.

The room was dark and it was hard to see where he was going, but eventually, after stumbling over several strewn objects whilst groping around in the darkness, he found her. She was huddled up, leaning against the side of her bed. Without hesitating in the least, he knelt down next to her and spoke three words: "Are you okay?" He was debating whether or not to add a 'What's wrong' afterwards or just clam up... He stuck with the latter. As much as he wanted to find out more, he didn't want to pry to the part where she felt uncomfortable.

"Jiro...?" Her eyes locked on his, and, due to the light, it was hard to see the exact color, but it was there. The dark brown had turned darker due to the lack of light, but she could still see that he was more than concerned about her wellbeing. "Yeah, I'm fine..." She mentally slapped herself for allowing her voice to crack on the last word. "I was just thinking of..." Kluke bit her lip, not wanting to say the _other half _as to why she was upset. It had been several minutes when she finally finished her sentence, "...my parents."

His shoulders slumped and at once, he knew this wasn't entirely why. Shu was gone for who knows how long... he was with Zola and Marumaro exploring other Cube Worlds and wasn't going to be back in weeks, possibly more. He also hadn't sent them a message in this long distance. Despite his promises, even the mercenary, who usually kept those two in check, hadn't made (or that's what it seemed) any move to notify the king and the others that they were alright. Praying that this wouldn't harm the atmosphere anymore, he ventured further, "Is it also because of Shu?"

Hesitance cut in front of her actions, but she responded with a shaky nod and a, "Yes... I'm starting to wonder if he forgot to tell us how he's doing and... my parents..." She let the sentence hang there so Jiro took this as a chance to further the comforting: "Shu's fine, I'm sure of it. He's not one that can be taken down easily... on top of that he's probably busy with all the other worlds that he just can't buy the time..." He didn't even get to finish when Kluke collapsed into him, letting the tears flow freely and allowing the sobs to tear free from her throat.

Through the mess of tears, she was able to say, "I-I can't stop thinking about m-my mom and dad..." She choked, breaking off into more sobbing. "I s-shouldn't have checked the day this morning... This is the day when they _died_. When that Land Shark _took them away!_" Ever since her parents were pulled into that bottomless pit, consumed by the sand and the soon-to-follow beast, Kluke had marked said date in the confines of her mind; this was obvious because of the way she acted during this time of month. It wasn't hard to know, but sometimes, she was hard to read. "I'd give _anything _just to see them again... I don't care if t-they're here for o-only a minute, I just want to s-see them again!"

Yet, she freezes just slightly when she feels his arms around her, but this doesn't halt her tears. Kluke buries her face into his chest and listens closely at these words: "Tears can ease your sorrow. So go ahead and cry as much as you want..." They have had a huge impact on her life since that day in Lago Village... Kluke still feels ashamed for crying in public, but ever since these words were spoken to her, the shame and embarrassment wasn't as nerve wrecking as anything else.

Kluke realizes that what he says is right... Despite the reckless things both of her friends had done for her, she finds it ironic that Jiro's words have comforted her in such a way she can't even explain.

**A/N****: **_...Sorry it's so short e.e I don't have much of an excuse this time, so flame if you want –facepalm—_

_On a side note, this didn't take long to write when I got the inspiration; finding said inspiration tool longer than writing this out :/_

_The title is named after Kluke's theme song in Japanese. It translates to (I think): My Tears and the Sky. In comparison to the English version, which dubbed this song "My Tears from Above" rather "My Tears and the Sky"... er, never mind, I'm ranting e.e_

_But anywho, __**MonopolyMouse**__, I hope you liked it despite the shortness. And thank you for just being an amazing friend and person to get along with/talk to..._

**~ SnivyGirl07 (Inita)**


End file.
